


Adopt Me

by lostangelkira



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Dominant!Sam, F/M, Female Reader, Furry play, HEX - Freeform, Love, Smut, Submissive!Reader, Witches, admission of feelings, kitty!reader, light Dom/Sub relationship, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: You’ve been Hunting with the Winchesters since they stopped the Apocalypse…nearly five years. But with as much as you’d told them, you still had a secret. Your escape from your life, if just for a little while. When Dean and Sam end up tagging along on your yearly vacation due to a case in the area, you worry what they will think…especially Sam. Since you’ve carried a torch for the guy since you first met him. But when the case turns out to be nothing and a benevolent witch casts a very specific hex…you find out what Samreallythinks about your secret.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While writing my current multi-chapter work, Lost...But Found, I had this idea and it wouldn't leave me alone. So I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Note: This fic takes place in Season 8. Abbadon didn’t come through. The three of you live in the bunker together.

*Y/N*

 

“Let’s see,” you said to yourself. “Clothes packed? Yep. Swimsuit packed? Yep. Power bars? Check. Registration confirmation packed? Check. Ears and Tail packed? Check. Active credit cards? Check.”

You quickly zipped up your suitcase and got your credit card holder placed in your purse.

“I’m leaving guys!” you shouted as you headed for the front door. “I’ll see you in a week! Don’t kill each other while I’m gone!”

“Hold up there, little lady,” Dean called out, his duffel swung over his shoulder, Sam following him. “Pack your things into the Impala.”

“What?” you asked. “I’m going on vacation, not a hunt. Would you relax?”

“We found a case in the area where you’re going to be for your yearly…whatever it is you do,” Sam told her. “So we’re going to drop you off there and work the job. We’ll only call on you if we need an extra pair of hands…stay in your room to save on cash.”

 _“Damn it,”_ you thought to yourself. _“Can’t I have one thing they don’t know about?”_

“Fine,” you told them, trying to hide the disappointment in your voice. “I’ll be in the car.”

Sam was the first one out with you, loading his bag into the trunk of the Impala. As he came around and got in the front seat, you in the back, you couldn’t stop from admiring his tall, muscled form. When you first met him, his sheer size took you by surprise. You were only 5’6”, so he towered over you. And as you got to know him, you started having feelings for him. But how could you tell him? You lived together, worked together. There weren’t many things either brother didn’t know about you.

You being a furry was NOT one of them. It had taken months for the two of them to recognize you had skills as a Hunter. That you could hold your own in a fight, regardless of your size. Could stand toe to toe with the meanest monsters and not bat an eye. When they see you prancing about wearing a tail and ears while talking and having fun with friends you’ve made over the years? Guys like them…wouldn’t understand.

“Sorry to intrude on your away time,” Sam said from the front. “But Dean saw the article about some guy dying mysteriously and the pics showed what appeared to be symbols in witchcraft. He wasn’t about to let that go. I really tried to get him to leave it alone.”

“Thanks,” you muttered, digging out your headphones and plugging them into your phone. “Appreciate the effort.”

“What’s wrong?” he asked, concern in his voice.

“I’m fine,” you bit out.

“Obviously not,” he sighed. “Seriously, you can tell me anything.”

“That’s the point,” you finally snapped. “I can’t. My yearly getaway is the one thing that I have to myself, that I use to escape my life for one weekend and let a side of myself out that I can’t let either of you see because you wouldn’t understand. How could you, with the lives you’ve lived? And once we get there and you see what I do with my teeny tiny bit of freedom from the Hunting life…neither of you will ever respect me again. So spare me the bullshit.”

You put your headphones on as Dean came out and got in the car. Turning the volume high enough you could ignore the brothers, you closed your eyes and lost yourself in your music.

 

Hours later…

 

You shot up in your seat when Sam shook you hard. Taking off your headphones and stopping your music, you couldn’t help but smile a little when you saw that you had arrived.

“Nice hotel,” Dean whistled. “How’d you afford this?”

“It’s called a group rate, Dean,” you told him, hopping out of the car. “My vacation…it’s a convention. I’ve been coming since before I met you two and they have a block of rooms reserved at a discount. I lucked out and managed to snag a suite this year.” You sighed heavily as you grabbed your bag and your purse, facing the two of them. “Look…I didn’t share about what I do on my time off for a reason. You’ll see why when we go in. Just please…don’t make a scene or embarrass me. Please?”

“Ok,” Dean chuckled. “Whatever. Lead the way.”

You blushed as you walked past them and headed inside. The cold air was refreshing as you entered the sliding doors and made a right, heading for the front desk.

“Welcome to the Indianapolis Mariott East,” the desk clerk said cheerily. “How can I help you?”

“Checking in, Y/N Winchester,” you replied, getting out your ID and the card you used to reserve the room.

“In town for the convention?” she asked.

“Yep. Look forward to it every year,” you told her.

“Same here,” the clerk replied as she pulled up the reservation and swiped your credit card. “I was a little apprehensive the first year this convention was here, but it’s so much fun to see everyone and everyone is so nice.”

“Bet it helps everyone tips well,” you kidded.

You both laughed as she handed back your ID and cards, then four key cards.

“Have fun,” she told you.

Taking a deep breath, you picked up your bag and looked at the room number. Going towards the hotel map, you found that to get to your room…you have to go straight through the convention space, to an elevator on the far side. Great.

“This way,” you said, walking past the pool.

Going down the hall, you felt both excitement and dread as you saw the signs welcoming people to the convention.

 _“Moment of truth,”_ you thought to yourself as you entered the lobby-like area at the center of several event rooms.

A couple of tables were set up, one for the no-kill animal shelter that was the yearly charity, one for the con store. A few people were milling about already, a couple in full fursuit and a few with just ears or a tail.

“Indy Fur Con?” Dean read off the banners set up around the space. “Y/n…you’re…?”

“Yes,” you bit out. “Come on.”

Walking through the space, you smiled at several people you’d met…made friends with. You couldn’t help but grin as you saw one of your closest friends was chatting with someone in a lion suit when you came around the corner.

“Candy!” you shouted, hugging her from behind. “I’ve missed you!”

“Long time no see, Wintari!” she chirped back, turning around in your arms to hug you back. “How’s this year treated you?”

“Same crap, different year,” you replied. “You know how it is. How’s life treating you?”

“I got engaged!” she exclaimed, showing you a diamond ring on her left hand.

“Aww…so Brie finally popped the question?” you asked.

Candy grinned. “Yeah. She was so shy and flustered…it was adorable. I got to go meet her, actually. I’ll see you around?”

“Of course,” you said.

“And who are your friends?” she asked. “They’re cute.”

“Roommates,” you answered quickly. “They’ve got a job nearby, so they decided to tag along.”

“I take they had no idea you’re a furry?” she asked. “Going by the shock on their faces?”

“Yes,” you sighed. “Can I text you later?”

“Sure!” she said. “Bye!”

You felt lucky Sam and Dean chose to say nothing as you walked past more event rooms, past another open space with a piano and over to an elevator. They still said nothing as the three of you rode up to the sixth floor and down the hall to the presidential suite at the far end. Once in the room, you went straight for the separate bedroom, placing your bag inside. They set their bags in the closet directly across from the room’s door.

“Go ahead,” you told them, crossing your arms over your chest. “Crack your jokes, have your fun now so I can get a shower and go have mine.”

“That’s why you never told us about this?” Sam asked. “That’s how little you think of us?”

“How could I think otherwise when I’ve seen how you were on some of the stranger cases?” you all but shouted. “And that case during that LARPing thing? Just thinking about having either of you here after the comments I heard from you?! You know what? Never mind. I don’t want to hear the jokes. I just want to get registered and hang out with my friends.”

Dean frowned but said nothing. “I’ll get my FBI gear on and head over to our case. See what’s up. Sam…why don’t you stick around here? Just in case.”

“Sure,” he said.

A few minutes later, Dean was gone…leaving you and Sam alone. He left you take a shower and get dressed. You hesitated before leaving the bathroom. What you were wearing…wasn’t something either of them would be used to seeing you in. Granted, you didn’t have your ears and tail on yet, but it would still be…different. You shook your head and sighed. This was your vacation. You weren’t going to let them screw this up for you. Steeling yourself, you walked back out into the room.

 

*Sam*

 

He wanted to hit Dean. Sam knew from the second he saw the sign walking in that it was because of Dean’s asshole comments on cases that Y/N was like this. Being defensive over something like this. It wasn’t fair to her. He also wanted to smack Dean for leaving him with her, knowing he had a thing for her. But they worked together. Lived together. And in all that time, she’d never expressed any interest in him. With Dean, she saw him as a friend. And when she’d throat punched him for trying to get in her pants, he respected the hell out of her. But it was getting harder and harder to spend any time with her and not pull her to him and kiss her like his life depended on it.

Hearing her come out of the bathroom, Sam looked up. And couldn’t stop himself from staring. She was wearing white thigh high stockings, the feet printed to look like paws. A white pleated skirt that fell to her knees and a white short sleeve shirt. A white collar that was printed with the words ‘Adopt Me’ around her neck with a cute red bell. She looked at him shrewdly and went into the bedroom. A minute later, she came back with her bag and set it on the large table in the kitchenette of the suite. Ignoring him, she got into her bag and pulled out a pair of white cat ears and a white, fluffy cat tail. Again, she didn’t look him while she completed her outfit. It was adorable. It…made him think of doing very inappropriate things to her while she was wearing it.

 _“Who knew that look was a turn on?”_ he thought to himself as she grabbed her purse.

“Y/n, wait,” he said, reaching out and grabbing her hand. “Can you sit for a minute? Please?”

She gave him a heated look, but she sat down, crossing her legs, that skirt hiking up just a tiny bit.

“Yes, Sam?” she asked, her tone tense.

“Y/n…I’m sorry,” he told her.

“For what exactly?”

“For not being more open with you,” he replied. “You shouldn’t have to hide things like this. We care about you. I care about you. And I don’t see anything here to make fun of you with. It’s a cute look for you.”

She blushed a little and sighed heavily.

“But…how can you respect me…see me as someone who has your back on a hunt when you see what I’m like here?” she asked, tears in her eyes. “My last boyfriend and Hunter partner found out about this and left me, said he couldn’t trust I could handle myself on hunts. Called me a whore that would ‘lift tail’ for any ‘furry weirdo’ that asked. That’s why I was working alone when I met you two. It’s been amazing to have people to work with again, be around.”

Sam couldn’t help but smile as he took hold of her hands.

“No matter what me or Dean says or thinks about this stuff…this is part of you. I would like to understand it more; try to see the appeal. If that’s ok with you?”

“You…you want to go to the convention with me?” she asked, completely surprised.

“Why not?” he asked with a shrug. “And I’m signing Dean up too. Just in case.”

Seeing her smile was worth any discomfort he may feel at being here.

 

*Y/N*

 

You couldn’t believe it. You were at your yearly convention with Sam. He was willingly going through registration with you. He even came up with a name, Lucifira; playing off the fact he’d been meant to be Lucifer’s vessel. For Dean’s…he left it just his own name, no doubt to keep from having a fight. Once you had your badges, you hit the con space, more people milling about and having fun talking.

“Kira Wintari,” Sam read from your badge as you pinned it to your front. “Cute.”

The pair of you walked back out to an unpopulated area.

“So what now?” he asked, looking through the program book. “Nothing’s going on until tonight…MST3K?”

You grinned. “That’s fun. Bunch of people watching a bad movie and making drinking rules for the room, donating money to charity to make up a rule. Dean would love it.”

“I would love what?” they heard Dean ask, coming down a set of shallow steps as he came in a rear entrance nearby.

You tensed when he looked you up and down, waiting for his snarky comment. But then he smiled softly.

“I like it,” he said, gesturing to your outfit. “It suits you, really. Kitty girl?”

“Yeah,” you answered, relaxing as he pulled you in and gave you a hug. “So what about the job?”

“No job,” he said. “Did some digging, nothing witchy in this town for decades, dude was found high as a kite that confessed to the murder. Looked like ours…just some crazy dude. Now, what would I like?”

You smiled and handed him his badge, explaining the event later that night. Dean grinned and nodded. Other friends of yours came and greeted the three of you, talking for a while before wandering off. Dean went upstairs and changed into his regular clothes, wearing his badge.

“I’m hungry,” you said after a while. “You guys want to get something to eat?”

“I’m down for that,” Dean told you. “Let’s go to the place right behind us.”

The three of you walked in comfortable silence to the pancake house situated directly behind the hotel, the parking lots connected. The staff was friendly and didn’t think anything of your outfit as they got seated at a booth. Sam let you in first and sat next to you. They looked over their menus for a few minutes before the waitress came by.

“What can I get you?” she asked.

“Red Velvet pancakes for me,” you told her. “Side of eggs and bacon too.”

“Taco salad,” Sam said.

“Cheeseburger and fries,” Dean said. “Short stack of pancakes on the side too. I got to ask…you’re not put off by the…”

“Furry people from the convention?” she finished.

Dean nodded.

“Not at all,” she replied. “It was a little weird when we first heard that this convention was coming to our area. But everyone is a lot of fun, super polite and tip generously. And I love seeing the outfits they were, so creative. The management thought it was so neat we have a special discount for those that show their badge. 25% off your check. A lot of the restaurants around here have discounts if you show your con badge. It’s a great weekend to work. Let me get these orders in and I’ll be right back.”

It didn’t take long to get their food and you felt…relieved. Sam and Dean were taking this in stride and you were feeling free to be yourself. You growled playfully when Sam stole a bite of your pancakes. He gave you a grin and did it again, prompting you to steal from his plate. He laughed a little and you gasped when he winked at you. What got into him? Did…did he have feelings for you? You kind of hoped he did. Dean flirted with the waitress but struck out and didn’t get her number or a date. After paying their check, they went and hung out with some more of your friends.

Dean made a couple of friends out of yours and went to the MST3K event with them. You and Sam decided to join Candy, her fiancé, Brie and another friend of theirs for a drink at the hotel bar. Sam was a complete gentleman to you; pulling out your chair, getting your drink. You could feel the attraction you had for him want to make you crawl into his lap and kiss the hell out of him. But you held back. The last thing you needed was for Sam to push you away and make the rest of your lives awkward.

“Excuse me again,” he said after chatting with her and her friends for a few hours. “Need the restroom.”

“You go, Kira,” Candy said, nudging her with her shoulder. “He’s a hell of a catch. Smart, tall, funny, sexy as hell. And open minded. Talk about a jackpot.”

“We’re not together,” you told her, fiddling with the straw in your drink. “We just work together.”

“You’re kidding,” Xylo, their other friend said. “We can see it plain as the nose on your face you like him…that you want him. And with the way he’s been looking at you…he wants you too. I think you converted him to the fuzzy side, he’s so comfortable with all this.”

“I’m only his friend,” you insisted, your heart racing when they said that about him.

“You didn’t see the look he was giving you from the bar then,” Xylo added. “He was giving you the once over. I tell you, if he was gay…I would’ve jumped him from that look alone. The man wants to eat you alive, girl.”

“We’ve known each other 5 years,” you said. “Why hasn’t he made a move or said anything then?”

“Have you?” they asked you back.

You blushed and looked away, making them laugh.

“We’re going to bed,” Brie said, pulling Candy along. “Good night, Kira.”

Xylo scooted closer, giving you a smile.

“You know…I could help you with your problem,” he told you softly.

“What?”

“You want to know if Sam is actually into the furry thing and maybe start a relationship or if he’s just being a friend?” he asked you.

“I would…but…what if us starting something ruins what we have?” you sighed.

“With how he was looking at you…I highly doubt it.”

“And how…pray tell, would you help me?” you asked, chuckling.

When Xylo grabbed your hand and placed a small box engraved with runes, you went completely still. He’d given you…

“Is this…a curse box?” you asked him, looking up in shock. “You’re a witch?!”

“You catch on real quick, cute little Hunter,” he said with a grin. “Don’t worry; I’m not killing anyone. I specialize in pranks…trickster like stuff, just not lethal. Otherwise, you three would’ve been on my doorstep. And no…it’s not a curse box. It’s a hex chest. Inside is a special hex bag. It will make you a real furry for one night. You open that at or after sunset, which is in about twenty minutes, you’ll take on the form of your fursona until dawn. It’s your choice to use it or not. Don’t worry; it’s only a transformation spell, no lust addition. If he wants you and he truly accepts this part of you…I highly doubt he’ll be able to keep his hands off you.”

You saw Sam coming back from the bathroom. Quickly, you tucked the box into your purse and got up, wishing Xylo a good night.

“Heading back up?” he asked, taking hold of your hand.

“Yes,” you told him, blushing as you made your way back to the room.

Both of you greeted other people, got pictures. It was great. Once you were back in your room, Sam went and turned on the TV, sitting on the couch. Pulling the box from your purse, you went and sat down. From the bedroom, you could see through the window that the sun had set.

“What’s that?” Sam asked, placing a hand on your knee.

“Xylo gave it to me,” you replied. You kept your eyes on the box. “He’s a witch.”

“Do we need to take care of him?” he asked you. “Or is he on our side?”

“He’s harmless,” you told him. “Sam…he gave me this as a gift. If I open this, it will make me into the character I created as part of this community until dawn.”

“And you trust him?” Sam asked her.

“Yes.”

“Then do it,” Sam told her with a shrug. “Dean’s at a room party with the guys he went to watch the movie downstairs with. I imagine we have the room all to ourselves tonight. Don’t know how much cuter you’re going to get though.”

You looked up at him as you felt his hand cup the side of your face. Your heart hammered in your chest as you moved closer to him.

“Sam?” you breathed, feeling a little nervous. “What’s…what’s going on?”

“Something I should have done a long time ago,” he whispered, leaning in and kissing you briefly.

You felt your face turn red as he pulled back and looked in your eyes. When you felt his hands move to take your ears off, you took a deep breath and opened the hex chest. Pain erupted through your body as you placed the chest on the table beside you. Getting to your feet, you stumbled to the bathroom. Your skin itched as fur covered every inch of skin. Your ears hurt as they shifted and changed to cat ears, moving to the top of your head, your hair went from red to silver, your eyes turning red, the pupils now dilating like a cat’s. Your insides twisted and your spine ached as you grew a tail, matching the fake one you wore. Your face ached as it pulled out into a short muzzle.

When it was all over, you just stared at yourself. It was like a dream come true. You were who you saw yourself as when with your friends…it felt good. Your breasts were larger and your hips were a bit more filled out than before, so your clothes were pulled too tight. Closing the door to the room, you stripped and put a towel around you, keeping you decent. You stood at the door and just looked at it, wondering if you should open it.

Sam had kissed you. It was more than you’d ever had, could ever hope for. If he turns you away now…

You shook your head and drawing on your courage and strength for hunts, you walked out into the room. Sam was still sitting on the couch. His eyes followed you as you came stand in front of him, still wearing your collar. He looked you up and down before sitting forward, elbows resting on his knees. Smiling a little, he crooked a finger at you.

“Come here, kitten,” he all but sang. His voice was low, dominant.

You let out a whimper as you did as he asked. Moving slowly, you went to your knees in front of him, sitting a little off to the right, your tail moving side to side.

“Good girl,” he purred, his hand moving up to pet your left ear.

Your eyes closed as the touch sent a thrill through your body, feeling yourself warming up. Opening your eyes, you looked up at him as he petted firmly, running his hand though your hair as well.

“Lovely,” he murmured, giving you a smile as his hand moved to your shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “Poor little stray…need a home?”

“Yes…Master,” you answered, your eyes going wide in alarm.

It was your one fantasy; to be owned like the lost little kitty you felt like. To have a Master. You hadn’t meant to say it…it just slipped out. You looked up at him, scared that he would walk away from this. Sam’s smile went from gentle…to downright feral. His eyes went dark. As he got to his feet, you stayed where you were, being a good girl. That’s all you wanted…was to be a good girl for Sam.

“It’s been a while since I’ve had such a lovely pet,” he said, taking his shoes off. He offered his hand, you took it and let him pull you to your feet.

You heart was thundering in your chest as he pulled you into the bedroom, having a seat on the end of the bed.

“Help me with my shirt, kitten,” he said gently, letting go of your hand.

Stepping in close, you pulled his t-shirt up over his head. You wanted so badly to touch him, but you stepped back. You didn’t want to displease him. Sam smiled and stood up again.

“Now my pants, baby,” he told you, reaching up and petting your ears again.

A low purr started in your chest as you felt yourself getting wetter as you undid his belt and pulled his pants down to let him step out of them.

“Good girl, Kira,” he said with a smile. “Such a good kitty.”

That made you purr louder and he noticed.

“I think you deserve a little reward,” he told you, sitting back down. “Come sit here.” He patted his lap. You did as he asked, straddling his thigh. Sam moaned when he felt how wet you were. You hadn’t worn panties with your outfit earlier.

“My poor little baby,” he sighed. “All wet and neglected.”

You were unable to keep from moaning when he pulled you closer, the friction making the growing arousal that much sharper.

“Did your last Master not take care of you?” he asked, tugging the towel off, exposing you to his eyes.

“No, sir,” you replied, shivering as he leaned in and nuzzled against your throat. Fuck…your skin felt so damn sensitive now while covered with fur. “My last Master…didn’t care. Called me a whore. Hated what I was.”

“Shame on him,” Sam said sternly, pulling back. “You’re so lovely like this. Such a good little kitten for me. You take direction so beautifully. Just the perfect little kitty.”

“Master…Sam,” you panted, the praise making you clench in need. “Please…”

“Please what, kitten?” he asked playfully.

“Please touch me more, Master,” you pleaded. “I ache…”

“Sounds like someone’s in heat,” he growled. “Not looking for any toms here, are you?”

“Only you, sir,” you whimpered. Holy shit…he was getting into this more than you thought he would. And you felt like you were going to combust when he does get to touching you. “I only want you.”

“Perfect answer,” he purred, kissing you hard.

You mewled into his mouth as he pulled you close and flipped them, putting you on your back on the bed. His hands felt like they were everywhere on you…his touch lingering as he moved them up your sides, palming your breasts. Breaking the kiss, Sam kissed and bit at your throat, the sharp sting of his teeth nearly making you come.

“Fuck…you’re so amazing,” he groaned, moving lower.

“Even…all fuzzy?” you panted, growling low in your throat as he held himself over your body, looking you in the eye.

“Especially now,” he answered, leaning down and sucking your right nipple hard.

“Sam! Ooohhh…,” you shouted, then moaned as you felt your belly getting tighter and tighter. “I’m so close, Master. Please let me come…”

“Then come, kitten,” he growled, lightly biting your nipple as his hand found your clit and pressed on it hard.

That did you in. You came, screaming his name, tail thrashing under you as his finger tapped against your clit, keeping the orgasm going. When you had calmed, you moaned again as he eased two fingers into your drenched pussy, gently thrusting into you. You back arched and you purred his name, moving your hips into his strokes.

“Holy fuck, Kira,” he growled. “You’re about to make me lose it here. And I’d much rather take care of my precious little kitten in her time of need.”

You whined when he removed his fingers. He got up and pulled his boxers off. You swallowed hard. He was…very well endowed. You’d never been with anyone as large as him before. You couldn’t wait.

“Present, kitten,” he ordered, his tone demanding.

Flipping onto your stomach, you panted heavily as you got on your hands and knees. Keeping your knees spread wide, you lowered your front to lay flat and while looking around your shoulder at him, you lifted your tail, curling it up over your back.

“That’s my girl,” he growled, moving towards you.

At first, you were confused when he leaned forward, resting only one knee on the bed. But as he put his hands on your ass and squeezed, he spread your knees open a little more for himself. You gasped, then moaned loudly as he put his mouth to your pussy and licked you. It was a weird feeling, but when he did it again…it had you panting. The touch was gentle, but possessive. He was staking a claim, making it known he was making you feel this way…that he was the only one that would make you feel like this.

“You taste so sweet,” he said, lightly smacking your ass, making you jump. “Who do you belong to, kitten?”

“You, Sam,” you panted. “You always.”

He growled again and tongued your pussy hard, pushing in and out. You pleaded with him to let you come again, pushing back against his face as he tongue fucked you, your tail flopping back and brushing against his spine.

“I’m going to be in when you come again,” he snarled as he pulled away from you.

Trembling, you let your eyes fall shut as Sam mounted you. His hard cock probed against your aroused pussy, pushing in slowly. You grabbed at the blankets, short pants and mewls working their way from your throat as he kept pushing into you. He was thick and the stretch hurt a little, but it was so good. Sam went still when he was fully inside you. Sam leaned over your back, running his hands down your spine and sides.

“You ok, baby?” he asked softly. “Am I hurting you?”

“No,” you all but sobbed. “Please move. I’ll do anything you want…just please move.”

“Shh…,” he whispered. “It’s ok. I’ll take care of you.”

Sam pulled back until he nearly slipped out before pushing forward again. You yowled as he moved slowly, but with power. Your orgasm was approaching again, but this time…it felt bigger. When you felt a hand cover yours, you flipped it over, threading your fingers with his. He moaned your real name, then your fur name again, moving faster. Wrapping your tail around the back of his waist, you pushed back into him harder, needing more.

“I’m close, Sam,” you whined. “So fucking close…please…help me get there.”

He growled your name again as his free hand reached around and rubbed your clit hard and fast, making your hips buck harder. But it still wasn’t enough. You felt him move forward more, folding you under him. His thrusts were shallow but sharp, keeping himself buried deep. Feeling him bite the side of your throat exposed when your collar rode up, that set you off.

“Sam! Yes…fuck…breed me, Master, please,” you wailed, your pussy tightening…stroking and milking his cock as he continued to move.

Where was all this coming from? You pushed the thought from your mind as he let go of your neck and sat back, bringing you with him. Pulling out, Sam turned you to face him. He kissed you hard, practically devouring your mouth as he pulled you back down on his cock. It triggered another orgasm as he moved in you, finally making him let go.

“Y/n,” he moaned long and low, holding you close as his arousal kicked and released into you.

The feeling of him fill you with his release made you shiver with pleasure, almost like it was cooling you off. You slumped against his chest as he went soft. Sam panted as he held you close. You purred as he placed you back in the bed. Getting up, he left the room, coming back with a damp cloth. He cleaned you carefully before settling in at your side. You turned towards him, moving to lay against him. Sam pulled you against him, making you look up at him. He smiled and kissed you sweetly.

“Guess this means you’ve got a thing for me, huh?” you kidded, trying to lighten the mood.

“It’s more than that, y/n,” he told you, keeping you looking up at him. “I love you. I have for a while but was too chicken to say it. I’m sorry I didn’t say it when I realized it.”

You smiled at him, leaning into the hand on your face. A low purr started in your chest as he put his arm around the back of your waist, running his fingers through the fur of your tail. It felt damn good.

“I love you too, Sam,” you finally sighed. “And I’m just as guilty for not admitting my feelings either.” Reaching up to the collar still around your neck, you played with the bell on your collar. “Were you serious about adopting me? This lost little stray?”

“Every word,” he replied, kissing you again. “In fact, I think I need to remind you who your Master is a few more times. And while I adore this collar…I think we need to get you a new one.”

“Yes, Master,” you purred as he rolled back on top of you.

 

The next morning…

 

You woke up in bed alone. Feeling a little panicked, you relaxed when you saw Sam had left you a note. He ordered room service and it was on the table. He’d be back in a few minutes with a surprise. Getting up, you smiled at the soreness between your legs…on your breasts…and your butt. You’d be walking a little funny for a few days, but it was worth every moment. You really needed to find a way to thank Xylo. Did they make Hallmark cards thanking witches? Putting on a robe, you headed for the bathroom. Dean walked in…and freaked out. Slamming the room door shut, he pulled his gun on you.

“Dean, whoa!” you shouted, putting your hands up. “It’s just me!”

“Y/n?” he asked, putting the safety on and holstering his gun. “What the hell is this? Why are you an _actual_ cat girl?”

“What time is it?” you asked, going into the bathroom. Sure enough, you were still a kitty girl.

“8:15 am,” he answered. “Sun’s up and shining. Now, would you tell me what is going on?”

You shut the door and explained what happened while you used the bathroom and had a shower. You got dressed quickly in a pair of short shorts and one of Sam’s shirts. Grabbing your phone, you found Xylo’s number and pressed ‘Call’.

“Morning, Kira,” he said happily. “Did you have fun last night?”

“I had an amazing night,” you replied. “But you told me this spell would wear off at dawn. I’m still fuzzy and sporting a tail.”

“Uh oh,” Xylo muttered. “Was it…that time of the month for you?”

“Normally it would be yes,” you answered. “But I’m on birth control and I have no period because of it. Why does it matter?”

You flipped Dean off when he made a face.

“Oh fuck me,” Xylo cursed. You could hear other people talking and Xylo cursing non-stop for several minutes, before the other voices died down. “Kira, honey…I’m so sorry for this.”

“Why?” you asked, your stomach twisting in knots. “You gave me an amazing experience that brought me and Sam together. I can’t thank you enough for that.”

“I’m sorry because it’s permanent now,” Xylo sighed. “I should’ve asked…it never occurred to me you were on birth control.”

“How?” you asked, trying to remain calm.

“The spell I used to make that chest is mostly my invention,” Xylo explained. “But to make it last until dawn, I had to use sections of a fertility spell defining duration of the spell. But I couldn’t get rid of the fertility aspect of it. It boosts the fertility of the one it’s cast on when they are in their natural cycle. Because you were going into your natural cycle, it boosted your fertility, overriding your birth control. And it seals the transformation part of the spell, the fertility sections assuming this is what you really are.”

You swallowed hard, your hand resting on your belly.

“Xylo,” you whispered. “Am I…?”

“Yes,” he replied. “Oh my god…I will never not ask if I use this fucking spell again. I’m so sorry I ruined your life.”

“I’ve got to go,” you told him, your voice flat. “I’m not mad at you, Xy. Please know that. I’ll…I’ll talk to you later.”

He hung up and you…felt nothing. You felt absolutely numb as you sat on the couch. You were no longer human. And pregnant. With Sam’s baby. Or was it a kitten now? Dean had a seat in an armchair nearby and stayed quiet, giving you space. You appreciated it. Sam came in, carrying a paper bag and grinning from ear to ear. When you looked up, Sam was shocked, then frowned as he sat next to you.

“I thought this was supposed to have worn off,” he said. “I thought it had when I got up and left that note.”

“I just called Xylo and asked him that too,” you told him. Tears fell and you couldn’t stop them. “To give the spell its duration…he had to borrow from a fertility spell.”

“I thought you were on birth control?” he asked.

“I am,” you sobbed. “But this week, I would have a period if I wasn’t taking it. That activated the fertility part of the spell and because the spell assumed this is what I really am, it’s sealed the transformation portion of the spell. I’m stuck like this.” You reached out and grabbed his hand, placing it on your stomach. Dean and Sam’s eyes went wide. “I’m pregnant.”

“I’m going to kill that little weasel,” Dean growled, grabbing his knife.

“NO!” you shouted. “You leave him alone!” Dean sat back down, surprised at the outburst. “Xylo was only trying to help me with what I feel for Sam. He wanted me to be happy. Wanted us to be happy. He didn’t know. I’m not angry at him for that. You will leave him be.”

You looked back to Sam and gasped in surprise when Sam pulled you onto his lap, his hand not leaving your belly. He made you look at him and kissed you.

“You’re ok with this?” you asked, placing a hand on his chest.

“It’s not an ideal situation,” he said, smiling. “But we’re Winchesters. And we always manage to come out of stuff like this ok.” Sam turned to Dean. “Right, Dean?”

Dean shrugged, smiling.

“We’ve been through a lot worse,” he said. “But like you said, we’re Winchesters. We never give up, no matter what.”

“All of us,” Sam whispered to you, giving you another kiss. Handing you the bag, you opened it and found a new collar. It was black leather, embroidered with 'Property of Sam Winchester'.

You couldn’t help but smile as he held you tight. Whatever happens…you had a feeling it would turn out ok.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone who enjoyed this little oneshot posed a couple of interesting questions on this fic, which in turn, inspired me to work on this one a little more. I may add a few more chapters... ;)

*Y/N*

Two months later…

 

You hummed a little as you brushed your hair after you woke up, trying to think of what to do for the day. 

“Morning, baby,” Sam said as he came back in from his run. “Feel ok?”

Getting to your feet, you went to him and kissed him.

“I’m good,” you told him. “This morning was rough.”

“That’s why I asked,” he said with a smile. “You sounded like you were losing organs from how hard you were throwing up. Think you can stomach a little breakfast?”

“Some dry toast and orange juice sounds good,” you told him. “Shower first?”

“You read my mind,” he said with a smile.

The two of you showered quickly, Sam more than happy to help get your fur dry and brushed, especially your tail. It could get knotted and was painful when they pulled. Walking into the kitchen, you froze. Castiel stood there, talking to Dean as he finished making breakfast, minus coffee thankfully. It made your stomach twist whenever you caught the smell of it. When the angel turned to look at you, you trembled in fear. His eyes went wide as his head tilted to one side. You backed away as he moved towards you. It hurt you that you were so afraid of the angel. You…you always thought of him as a great friend.

“What happened?” he asked you.

“A friend of mine at the convention we went to is a witch,” you explained. “He saw how Sam and I were dancing around each other, so he gave me a special hex box that made me like this. This is the character I made for myself for the community I’m a part of. It was only supposed to last until dawn of the next day when I used it. But the way he built the spell, it made this permanent and I’m pregnant with Sam’s baby.”

He made you sit and he placed his hands on your face, looking into your eyes. After several minutes, Cas sighed before pulling you into a hug. You hugged him back, feeling relieved.

“I can see the spell work,” he said as he pulled back. “It’s woven into your very being. It can’t be pulled apart without killing you.”

“It’s ok, Cas,” you told him. “Thank you for looking.”

“Can…can we still hang out today?” he asked.

You smiled and pulled him back into another hug, purring loudly.

“Yeah, Cas,” you said. “I’d love to.”

“I found a case here in town,” Dean said as he set a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of her. “Me and Sam will handle it.”

“I wasn’t going to even ask, Dean,” you sighed, taking a bite of the eggs. Fluffy and lightly salted, just the way you liked them. “I would like to get back into Hunting…after the baby comes. As right as this feels…I hate that I can’t go out. Unless I want to end up in a lab or zoo, I’m stuck here.”

“We’ll figure something out,” Sam told you softly, pulling you into his arms. “Do you want or need anything while we’re out?”

“A bag of gummi worms please,” you replied. “And ginger ale.”

“You got it,” he said, kissing you briefly. “We’ll be back before you know it.”

Once they had left, you and Cas went to your old room. When you got back home from the convention, you moved into Sam’s room, gotten a bigger bed to accommodate both of you. Then you turned your old room into a hobby room. You’d left the bed to lay in whenever you felt like watching TV or movies when Sam had already went to bed or you were alone. Cas chose to sit up against the headboard, so that left you to curl up next to him and rest your head on his lap. It was nice to still be able to do this.

After finding a movie, you eased into position, resting your cheek on his thigh. Fifteen minutes in, you noticed that Castiel was running his fingers through your thick hair, lightly scratching the back of your left ear. He was petting you. And you loved it.

“I’m relieved to see you’re relaxing,” Cas said softly, moving his hand further down along your spine. “And I’m sorry I didn’t say it before, but congratulations on the baby.”

“Thank you,” you sighed. “When I saw you with Dean, I was scared to death.”

“I’d never hurt you,” he said. “No matter what form you end up in.”

“I don’t know what I’m going to do about giving birth or even getting a check-up,” you sighed. “I need to call my witch friend to find out if I should find a doctor or a vet.”

“From what I sensed when seeing if I could reverse it,” he told you, continuing to pet you. “You’re inherently human in biology and gestation. So, a regular doctor would suffice. Though, I can tell you’ll go into heat like a feline instead of your normal human fertile cycle.”

You went quiet, focusing on the movie, purring softly as he continues to pet through your hair and scratch your ears. This kind of moment…was something you’d always wanted. You were more than grateful. After the first movie, Cas put on a new show on Netflix. But as it started…you got a bad feeling. Something was wrong.

“Dean’s praying to me,” Castiel told you. “Pack of five werewolves. They killed two, but the other three have them trapped in the local supermarket with several townspeople.”

“Take me with you,” you told him. “I don’t want you to argue, I need to go.”

Castiel nodded. You smiled and kissed his cheek. “Give me two minutes.”

You went over to the closet and quickly put on a black tank top and a pair of new jeans, complete with a hole for your tail. Grabbing your large jewelry box, you found the large silver bracelets you’d had made a couple years ago, fitting them to your upper arms, your forearms and wrists. Finding a few of the smaller bands, you had Castiel thread them along your tail, hardly visible under the thick fur. After attaching a hip sheath for a silver knife and a gun belt for your gun, you loaded your gun and added a couple of extra magazines with silver bullets.

“You sure about this?” Cas asked you. “You’re going to be out in public.”

“I know you haven’t been at full strength lately, Cas,” you said. “Three werewolves will be a lot even for you.” You handed him half a dozen magazines of silver bullets, for Sam and Dean’s guns. “Besides, that’s my mate out there, risking his life. I know I can help, pregnant or not.”

He nodded and taking your hand, flew you into town with him. The pair of you appeared at the side entrance. Knowing the layout of the store, you knew this door would lead to behind the meat counter. Your scents should easily be covered. Going inside, it was like hell broke loose. Dean and Sam were on either side of the store, judging from their familiar scents moving through the place. Granted, the smell of fresh meat was making you hungry and being a bit distracting…

Shaking your head clear, you hop the counter easily before jumping gracefully to the top of the nearest aisle’s shelving. From your new perch, you could see Dean was more than ok with Castiel at his side, taking on one of the werewolves, a couple of the people that were in the store helping them out. Sam was holding the other two werewolves back with the help of a couple of people, but they were pinned behind the bakery counter. They weren't like the run of the mill werewolves you'd fought before; more like the movies. Giant wolves on two legs with bad tempers. Having the element of surprise, you ran down the aisle and led with your feet first in a spectacular kick, forcing one werewolf through the glass in the display case. A large shard of glass impaled them through the throat.

It let out a strangled howl of pain before bleeding out. The second wolf tackled you. You didn’t fight the lunge, letting your back hit the floor. Getting your legs tucked up to your chest, you planted both feet in its stomach and pushed them off with everything you had. The werewolf went flying into a canned good aisle, yelping in pain. Getting to your feet, you kept low, your tail lashing back and forth. Ears flat to your head, you let out a vicious hiss, backing away slowly. The werewolf got to its feet and started coming towards you, growling and snarling nastily.

You backed up, not taking your eyes off of it. Flexing your hands, you felt your nails lengthen as you unsheathed your claws. The werewolf bolted for you, but you were ready. You vaulted over it, digging your claws in deep into its muzzle and letting your weight pull them up and across its right eye and face. It snarled in pain, turning to you again.

“Never saw anything like me, have you, you son of a bitch?” you taunted, watching it intently.

Even hearing movement behind you, you kept your attention on the werewolf in front of you. The werewolf had other plans. It darted down an aisle to your right. Looking down the aisle, your heart froze. Dean was trying to help a mother and her two kids escape out the front. You bolted for them. Handing Dean your fully loaded gun, you ducked behind the floral counter off to the side. Pulling the kids to you, you hugged them tight as shots rang out.

“It’s ok,” you whispered, keeping them behind you as you heard a loud snarl.

The other werewolf was coming around the counter, growling and drooling as it approached. You unsheathed your silver knife, crouching low. It prepared to spring. You took it by surprise, pouncing the wolf. It coughed from the force as you straddled it. You let out a pained scream as its claws tore into your left leg. Stabbing it in the chest, it heaved and writhed. A quick twist and it was dead. The store was dead silent as you rolled off the wolf.

“Damn it,” you hissed, wincing as you turned enough to see that the werewolf had managed to claw you deep, from the bottom of your thigh all the way to your ankle.

“Y/n!” you hear Sam call, sounding frantic.

“Over here!” you shouted back.

People started coming over and…just stared at you. You stayed where you were, bleeding all over and shaking. Now that the threat was dead and the dust was settled, anxiety crept up on you. No one said anything as Sam came over, his face paling as he got to his knees.

“Jesus, baby,” he breathed, whipping his flannel off to wrap around her upper thigh. “Please tell me it’s not a bite.”

You shook your head. “It clawed me as I killed it.” You whimpered when he tightened the makeshift tourniquet. Looking over at him, your shaking got worse, tears starting to form and fall. “I’m so sorry.”

“For what?” he asked.

“I shouldn’t have come here,” you whispered. “I should’ve let Cas come and handle this. Surely, you must be angry at me.”

“Y/n, sweetheart,” Sam said. “Look at me.” You looked up at him. He brushed your hair back and kissed your forehead. “You saved our bacon. You were careful. I don’t like it but thank you for helping us.”

“Thank you for saving us,” the woman you had protected said. Looking over warily, you watched as she approached. Her and her kids. “Have…you always been like this?”

You shook your head as she started looking at your leg. Pain lanced up your leg and made you yelp when she touched it.

“Is your biology more feline or human?” she asked.

“Human,” Cas answered for her. “And she’s pregnant.”

“Paramedics are here,” someone else called out. “I’ll give them a heads up.”

The kids eased up against your side and gave you a big hug. You winced as you pulled them into your lap, purring softly as they ran their hands down your arms and smiled. Holding the kids to you tight, you looked up as the paramedics came around slowly.

“Hi,” one of them said, giving you a smile. He glanced over at the corpse a few feet away and nodded. “Well, I can see what caused this nasty bit of work. Those are going to need stitches. You’re lucky it didn’t get a major vein or artery.”

The mother of the kids pulled them off your lap and with Sam’s help, got you on the stretcher. As they pushed you outside, you couldn’t help but shake as you saw the crowd of people around. You overheard Sam telling the paramedic about your condition, getting in the ambulance with you. It helped to have him there with you. The county hospital was small, but they were friendly as they helped the paramedics unload you. Sam held your hand as they got you into a private room.

The anesthetic hurt like a bitch going in, but it enabled you to relax. Sam got in your bed on your right side, holding you and keeping you calm when the doctor and his assistant came in and started getting you sewn up. You tensed a little; you couldn’t help it.

“Relax,” the doctor told you, smiling a little. “No one here is going to be calling the news or anything like that.”

“I’m surprised you’re not freaking out or making jokes,” you sighed.

Sam held you close, running his fingers along your arm. He kissed the top of your head, making you purr a little.

“Let’s just say that we’ve seen our fair share of strange around here,” the doctor said. “I’m Dan. You saved my wife and kids at that store. It’s the least I can do to help you.”

Twenty minutes later, they’d completed stitching you up and got you bandaged. The doctor did a quick exam as well.

“You look good and healthy,” Dan told you. “Since you’re here…would you like an exam? I’m OB/GYN by trade.”

“Please,” you replied. “Any plans to take on new patients?”

He grinned. “I think I can squeeze you in as a house call patient.”

You smiled at him as his nurse brought in a portable ultrasound machine.

“I’m around 3 months,” you said as Sam got up, letting you lay back. Your small bump wasn’t very noticeable, but with how badly nauseated you’ve been, it’s hard to put on any weight. “I know I’m not very big, but I’ve been horribly sick for the last few weeks.”

“I can prescribe something for that, no problem,” he replied, rubbing gel onto your belly.

Starting the machine, Dan placed the wand against your belly. Hitting a button, you heard a swift thump-thump echo through the small speakers on the machine.

“A good, strong heartbeat,” he said with a smile. “And…there they are.” You stared at the monitor, tearing up as the doctor talked about the baby you couldn’t tear your eyes away from. Dan smiled bigger, printing sonogram pictures before turning the machine off. “Well, we couldn’t tell the gender yet, but give it another month or two. I understand you live in a bunker just off the old power plant?”

“Yeah,” Sam said. “It has its own infirmary and operating suite. It just needs updated equipment.”

“My nurse and I will supply that,” he replied. Pulling a pad and pen out, he wrote quickly. Tearing a few pages off the pad, he handed them to Sam. “Those are for something to help settle her stomach, for her nerves and a prenatal vitamin. I’ll be by to see you next month.”

“Thank you, doctor,” you said with a smile, unable to keep your hand off your belly.

Dean came in as the doctor left, bringing a clean pair of shorts for you. Sam helped you get them on and throw out your ruined jeans. The walk out was a little tense, people staring at you as you walked out. Sam sat in the back with you as you made your way to the pharmacy. The three of you walked in and the pharmacist did a double take.

“How can I help you?” he finally asked.

“I need to fill these prescriptions,” you told him, handing him the scripts.

He looked them over, a small smile appearing on his face. You couldn’t help but blush as he handed them to one of the techs.

“We’ll have them ready in a few minutes,” he said to you, looking over to Sam and Dean. “And which of your friends here is the father?”

“Sam, the taller one,” you answered, your face feeling hotter as the blush darkened.

“Run in with a witch or creature raised human?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

That had all three of them giving him a look of surprise and shock. He winked.

“Witch,” you said slowly. “He’s a close friend that had developed a spell he meant to be novelty. I accepted and it helped Sam and I get together. But the spell ended up permanent, so now…” You did a little spin. “Here I am. But because of it, this is the only time I’ve been out since it happened.”

“I get it,” he replied. “But don’t be a stranger, really. This whole town…it was practically built by the Men of Letters. We’ve all heard the stories…seen things.”

“Sure,” you answered with a smile.

The pharmacist was handed a bag that rattled, who then handed it to you. You paid him and after buying three bags of gummi worms, ginger ale and other snacks from the front, you and Sam sat in the back on the way back to the bunker. He pulled you close, holding you, one of his large hands cradling your barely there bump. It felt good. Sam handed you a bottle of water and you took the nausea medication. You purred softly as fifteen minutes later, you pulled into the bunker’s garage…and felt hungry. It’d been a while since you felt honestly hungry for anything.

“You guys hungry?” Dean asked, heading for the kitchen.

“Sounds awesome,” you told him.

Sam sat and pulled you into his lap while Dean fixed food; burgers and fries. It smelled amazing, not making your stomach roll. Wincing, you shifted your bandaged leg. Sam helped you get down on the chair beside him, still holding you close. Dean set a plate with a cheeseburger and a small pile of fries in front of you.

“Thanks, Dean,” you told him. “It smells great.”

“Anytime,” Dean told you. “Got to feed the little bean. Hey, did you get any pictures?”

You smiled as Sam got out his wallet and pulled out the couple of pictures the doctor had printed, handing them to Dean. The elder Winchester teared up a bit as he looked at the sonograms with awe.

“I’m glad you’re all ok,” they heard Castiel say as he walked in. “I got the werewolves’ bodies burned and I helped get the store fixed. The owner told me to let you know that any baby formula or stuff you need, consider it on the house.”

“Thanks, Cas,” you managed to say after swallowing the large bite of cheeseburger you had in your mouth. “I’ll make sure to send them a thank you.”

“What are these?” he asked, looking over Dean’s shoulder.

“Sonogram pictures,” you replied, eating a few fries. “The doctor that stitched me up is my new OB/GYN. He was kind enough to do a full exam. We got those and we got to hear the heartbeat today. I’ll never forget that sound as long as I live.”

The angel smiled, taking the photos when Dean handed them to him. You grew a little worried when he snapped his fingers, the photos disappearing.

“I just moved them to a better location,” he said with a smile. “Finish your food and I’ll show you a little surprise I have for you.”

You were excited, your tail twitching erratically as you finished your fries and a little over half of the burger. Looking to Dean, you went to apologize, but he held his hand up to silence you.

“It’s fine, y/n,” he said to you. “I know how rough this pregnancy has been on you already. I’m just relieved to see you holding something down other than soup or junk food.”

“Thanks, Dean,” you told him, giving him a hug before taking hold of Sam’s hand and following Castiel down the hall, towards your bedroom.

Cas went into the room you and Sam share. It was cleaned and tidy. You were confused…until you saw two more doors that weren’t there before. One on the left wall when you walk in, the other right across from them. Going across the room, you found that Cas had given you a private bathroom. One that she wouldn’t have to run for when she needed to go. He smiled as you walked back into your bedroom and to the other door. Walking in, you couldn’t help but tear up. It was a fully furnished nursery, just as you had pictured in your mind. The walls were a pale green and blue. The furniture was white with pillows and padding in similar colors to the walls. The carpet was mint green and soft underfoot. A few toys sat on the shelves. A mobile hung over the crib of stars and planets in assorted colors.

You sat in the rocking chair in the corner and set it in motion, cradling your belly in your hands. To your right, you found a large, album-like book sitting on the side table. Picking it up, you opened it. Inside the front cover was a form to fill out a newborn’s measurements, date of birth, and other information. On the first page, you found your first sonogram pictures, fastened into place with care. It was a baby book.

“Is it to your liking?” he heard Cas ask nervously.

Getting back up, you went to him and gave him a tight hug. He returned the hug much more gently.

“Thank you, Cas,” you whispered to him. “I love it.”

“It’s great,” Sam said softly as he took you in his arms. “Thanks, man.”

“Anytime,” he replied. “Y/n…still want to watch a movie?”

“Go get one ready,” you told him. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

Cas left the two of you standing just inside the new nursery.

“You’re sure you’re ready for what comes next, Sam?” you asked him.

“Always,” he whispered into your hair as he held you.


End file.
